Those Painfully Obvious Answers
by Wolve'sApprentice
Summary: When Wolfe's girlfriend, Xion, breaks up with him he starts to sink into his own state of personal depression. Can a meeting with Kairi's cousin, Namine, help him? Summary sucks, but please read and review. Trust me the story is better.


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction! And I would appreciate all of your support! So please R&R to get a brand new wolf!**

**Wolfe: He owns nothing except me and his own ideas. KH characters Belong to Square Enix ONLY, so no sue him, understood maggots!**

**Xion: Jackass!**

**Wolfe: Who asked you! *Goes to corner and eats a cookie***

* * *

'_I'm in a strained relationship. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm in.' _Wolfe thought to himself as he lay back on his bed. His phone lit up and started to play _Been To Hell_ by Hollywood Undead. He sat there listening to the ringtone until the third vibrate shook him out of his revere.

'_Might as well see who it is.'_ Wolfe thought to himself as he picked the phone up. _'Ugh…. Not her, anyone, but her.' _He thought to himself as he stared at the name; Xion is what it read. "Great…" he muttered to himself as he prepared his façade of a loving boyfriend.

"Hey Xi. What's up," the boy asked, then noticing the silence, "is something wrong?" _"We need to break up… Anyways I'm with Riku now so you can move on if you feel like it…" _"It's alright; I can deal with it, besides I caught you cheating on me with him anyways. I was preparing to end it tomorrow," he told her, while dropping the façade, "anyways, good luck."

Then he promptly clicked a button on his touch screen while a computerized voice said _"Call ended…."_

_Two Weeks Later…_

_Wolfe sat down at his Xbox. He started to play the Xbox version of Terraria while sipping some of his monster energy drink. He had been fighting off Ocram, and hadn't died yet. That is until his phone went off and distracted him for a split second. "Dammit! What the hell do you want Sora?!" he screamed into the phone right after he picked it up. __"Whoa, easy does it man! Sounds like you've been on a Monster diet haven't you?"__ "Tch, just get raped by that hippo at the zoo already, you jackass," Wolfe joked "anyways get over here so I can kick your ass on __Halo 3__ again."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah… But hey, how you holding up though?"__ "What do you mean?" Wolfe asked, faking confusion. __"You know damn well what I mean Wolfe,"__ Sora said in exasperation, __"is it the reason you've holed yourself up at home over these past two weeks?"_

_"Part of it," Wolfe answered honestly, "but I'm fine. Actually I was thinking of becoming apathetic, or just ignoring them." He stated matter-of-factly. Sora just started laughing at him through the phone. __"Re-really? You…. A-apathetic? That's the funniest shit ever man!"__ "And your point?" __"Dude, come on! You're like me when it comes to social thingamabobbers, you're __**WAY**__ to outgoing for your own good!"_

_"Hey, but I got to let you go; Kiari's coming over to play __Halo 3__ so…" __"I'll be right over just give me a second!" __an excited Sora yelled over the phone. Wolfe ended the call and started to call Kairi when a knock on the door was heard. "Again…" the disgruntled boy murmured to himself._

_He decided to look at the name and saw Xion's there. "Nope, not today." He said as he clicked the end button. Then he called Xion's sister, who was Kairi of course. He knew Xion would be pissed but he could care less about how she felt now. She apparently wanted to hang out with him, but he still kept his distance even when she tried to corner him._

_Lately though she had been complaining to her sister, Kairi, about Wolfe. Kairi had been gracious enough to verbal bite off Wolfe's head. He mainly ignored her when she was on a rampage, but lately she started to talk to him more than she did Sora, and quite frankly Wolfe was a bit worried._

_He shook his head of the annoying thoughts he had of Xion, and started to go to Kairi's number. He stopped just before her number and stared at the one before it, (btw Wolfe hacked his phone and made it label in chronological order) "Who's Namine?" he asked no one in particular. "Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I get the time."_

_He called Kairi, told her Sora was coming over and that was that. "I'll be over when I get ready!" "Actually just bring your stuff over and get ready here. I kinda told him you were going to be here before him." "WHAT! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!?" "Hey woman THAT'S MY EAR!" He then told her to be here in 5 minutes and to make it snappy cause Sora said he'd be over in 10._

_"Alright be over in 5, then I'll get ready!" the cheery red head exclaimed. Five minutes later Wolfe heard the knock, but was busy trying to cook lasagna, so he shouted that the door was open. Kairi went into the kitchen to try to scare him but he whipped around and caught her off guard. She squeaked- literally –And Wolfe bowled over laughing. "Hey quit laughing at me you jerk!" "Y-your f-face was so f-funny!" Wolfe managed to sputter out. "Oh that reminds me, aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Sora is coming over you know."_

_Just those words sent her straight to his guest room. He chuckled to himself and started to remember the day they met_

_XxxXxxX_

_"Who're you?" asked a five year old Kairi "M-my name's W-Wolfe" the young boy stuttered out. "Wolfe, that's a nice name! Can you turn into one?" "N-no, but I-I want t-to." He said sheepishly. "Kairi! Where did you go?" whined a five year old Sora "I'm over here with the new kid Sora!" "What new kid?" the spiky haired brunette asked. "This new kid, he said his name is Wolfe!" She seemed to be nice, but the little five year old Wolfe didn't know about the spiky haired kid in front of him._

_He hid behind his newfound friend, who was apparently called Kairi. "W-who're y-you?..." Wolfe asked. "I'm Sora."_

_XxxXxxX_

_Wolfe started when Kairi said she invited someone else. "Who else did you invite?" Wolfe inquired "Oh, she's my cousin; her name's Namine." The red head answered. "Oh ok, although I don't think I've met her before." "You have, but I guess it doesn't really count because you and Xion were sucking face at that time." "Don't bring __**her**__ up aga- OUCH dammit!" Wolfe had cut himself while cutting some potatoes to make fries._

_"Ow, hey Kai?" "Yeah?" "Can you get me the med kit? It should be in my room." Wolfe slowly, but carefully started to clean the cut on his hand. When Kairi came back he mumbled thanks and started to bandage his hand. Then someone started to knock on the door._

_"Kairi, will you get that?" "Sure, just hold on I need to- SORA!" "Hey! Who else were you expecting? Oh and look who I found on the street!" "H-hey Kai…" "Hi Namine why don't you go to the kitchen I'm sure Wolfe needs some help." Kairi told her cousin with a wink._

_Namine, being dense, didn't notice the wink so she went ahead into the kitchen. Wolfe turned around and nearly dropped the lasagna he had made. He was taken aback by Namine's appearance. "W-whoa…." He stuttered out. "Namine caught her breath and looked Wolfe up and down. He wore black cargo pants, a black and white camo shirt with a wolf design on it, some headphones were around his neck, and finally to top it off she noticed his face. He had ocean – if not icy – blue eyes that she was getting lost in._

_In the same instant, he looked her up and down. She wore a simple snow white dress, had platinum blond hair, and had cerulean colored eyes. She also had a pencil stuck on top of her ear, and was carrying a sketch pad so he could only assume she was the artistic type._

_"H-hi…" they both stuttered and all of a sudden Wolfe knew that this was going to be a long night._


End file.
